


Similarities Of The Past And Present

by Lauve_KL



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Not too much angst but its there, Past Relationship(s), Shall We Date?: Obey Me! Spoilers, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 20:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30044469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauve_KL/pseuds/Lauve_KL
Summary: “I um… I had a nightmare.” You sounded nonchalant, but by the way you ducked close to him and lightly shook, the façade was unmistakable. “Can I sleep with you tonight Lucifer?”Other than his brothers and dreams, there was nothing he held on to from the Celestial Realm and nothing he wanted to. But the scene before him was an old but familiar one, and at the moment, he supposed it wouldn’t hurt his pride to indulge himself in an old practice.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Similarities Of The Past And Present

In most of his dreams, they’d take place in the same familiar yet unaccustomed scene. The celestial white’s familial walls proposed a consoling aura, though the after effect was nothing but melancholy. Many past faces that were once his closes allies also visited him, they were all blurred and blindingly bright. He despised those dreams, as they only reminded him of his most major offence and betrayal.

The only scenes that where focused featured his only focus, which would include his siblings, all 7 of them. Old trips they’d take around the Celestial Realm together, times when he’d have to scold some of them (Mammon) for stepping out of line; Those were the only dreams he’d slightly regret forgetting once he started his day.

Tonight, she and he was out reclining in the meadow plains of the Celestial Realm, frequently visited by him and his siblings when sleep was hard to come by. The night sky was as bright as the morning, with each space filled with a star representing a saved soul. And, among the most brilliant of them was her. His only sister, the only soul not saved by the God that made her.

She loomed over him, smiling and brushing a stray hair into place.

“Lucifer, get up.” He guessed it was time to head back to their home, but he was feeling quite obstinate at the moment. He did not want to leave this dream

Still, he guessed it might’ve been late in the night. With rushing tones, Lillith began to shake him from his spot.

It was so effective, he actually woke up.

With his mind muddled from waking, the dark, moody walls was a stark reminder that, unlike in his sleep, his home was not the Celestial Realm anymore.

Though, the voice that called out to him in the dark nearly tricked him otherwise.

“What do you want-” He nearly slipped up by mumbling the wrong name before his brain raced up with him, and he recognized the trembling eyes and shaking grip belonged to none other than his human exchange student.

“I um… I had a nightmare.” You sounded nonchalant, but by the way you ducked close to him and lightly shook, the façade was unmistakable. “Can I sleep with you tonight Lucifer?”

Other than his brothers and dreams, there was nothing he held on to from the Celestial Realm and nothing he wanted to. But the scene before him was an old but familiar one, and at the moment, he supposed it wouldn’t hurt his pride to indulge himself in an old practice.

“Come, here.” Lucifer slid over to the other side of the bed, lifting the sheets to make room for you. Because he knew you wanted to, he wrapped his arms around you and rubbed his hand up and down your back.

The only thing missing was the old Celestial lullaby he and Lillith would hum together, but he was not about to push himself that far.

Memories and reality began to blend together as he drifted back into sleep. A voice from two different times spoke to him, and he wishes he could differentiate them,

“… _our Morning Star_ … Thank you, Lucifer…”

…though he guesses it shouldn’t matter—they were one and the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Slowly but surely, I have been shifting over to Team Luci... sorry Mammon and Beel 
> 
> Ik im not the only one who loves seeing the big brother side of Lucifer? What with his duties to the king and devildom sometimes coming first before his brothers, and even though his brothers are a pain sometimes, I bet he loves doting on them from time to time.
> 
> With the arrival of MC, romantic partner/interest or not, I think he’d begin to dote on her too as a de-facto lil sis who completes the family again lol (I think it’d also end up being the same even if she wasn’t revealed to be Lilliths descendant)
> 
> Anyway this is getting long, thank u for reading I hope u enjoyed 💕


End file.
